


Zim gets arrested

by ReptileRuler



Series: PRaZ FebuWhump [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Bruises, Canon Timeline, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Red, Secret Relationship, Zim dislikes being coddled, off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReptileRuler/pseuds/ReptileRuler
Summary: Red gets word about Zim being arrested as he tried to enter Irken territory.Febuwhump 2021 DAY 3: imprisonment
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Red/Zim
Series: PRaZ FebuWhump [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137614
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Zim gets arrested

**Author's Note:**

> This is the self indulgent stuff aww yehhhhh

“Well, he snuck into Irken territory, so we arrested him.”

“Uh-huh.”

Tallest Red followed the warden through the Massive’s prison cells, secretly seething. That stupid shorty had gotten himself arrested for some dumb, Irk-knows-what reason. And he couldn’t very well blame it on the law enforcement, as they’d simply followed protocol and captured the exile who had trespassed where he wasn’t officially welcome. 

But if they had bent so much as a single antenna even slightly out of place, they’d have to answer to him.

They arrived in front of an arched opening with a forcefield keeping the prisoner inside. Red’s organs twisted up inside him at the sight of a tiny form curled up in a tight ball underneath the metal resting bench. 

“Leave”, Red hissed at the guard, who saluted and then was gone. A wire snaked its way out of his PAK and connected to the doorframe, disabling the forcefield. The Irken inside didn’t move. 

“Zim?”

He took a step into the prison cell. Zim’s PAK was blinking the ‘healing’ color combination, which meant that it wasn’t broken at least. But it also meant that Zim _had_ been hurt.

Someone was going to die later.

It would have to wait, though, because he clearly had more pressing matters to attend to, such as getting his mate out from the hiding spot.

“Zim. It’s me”, he pressed as he crouched by the bench, “you can come out. No one else is going to hurt you.”

He reached out and tentatively placed one hand on Zim’s shoulder. One tiny, gloved hand moved to wrap around his index finger, holding onto it like a lifeline. That was a little bit of progress, at least. 

“Will you look at me?” he asked. An antenna twitched, as though Zim was about to follow orders, as he so eagerly did all the time otherwise, but apparently he changed his mind and instead turned his head further toward the cold floor.

“My Tallest”, came a small, broken voice, which had Red’s guts churning once more,” I’m afraid I’m not a very sightly, eh, sight right now.”

“I don’t care”, he tried to speak gently, “please, look at me, Zim.”

Zim unfolded, just barely. It took a little bit more coaching to make him fully turn to Red. By that time, the bruises had already started healing, and maybe that was why Zim finally decided to comply. It didn’t stop Red from noticing the black eye, the big, ugly bruising all over his face and head, the swollen lower lip…

A growl arose from his chest. Zim had the audacity to look offended.

“I can take care of myself, sir”, he said, not hiding the acidity in his tone at the formality.

Red was tempted to argue. He’d gotten himself arrested, for Irk’s sake! Instead, he grabbed Zim by the armpits and lifted him into his arms. 

Despite still looking disgruntled, Zim melted into his embrace, an antennae flying up to rest against Red’s neck while the other one relaxed back against his scalp. Red held him closer and stood.

“We’re going to my quarters-” where he could make sure Zim healed quickly, and had something comfy to sit on “- and you’re going to tell me why you returned to Irken territory in the first place.”


End file.
